Regret
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kagome has a hard decision to make as she looks back on her life. Will she regret her decision or will it be the right one in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form but this is my story._

* * *

_This story is loosely based off of a real event in my life. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I hope you all like it._

_Since this is based off of real parts of my life the chapters are probably going to be on the shorter side since I don't know how much I plan to include and how emotional I might get about it. I've decided to write this to help me work my way threw some deep regret that's been eating away at me for almost six months now._

_I hope you all enjoy this story._

* * *

"Mom can I ask you something?" A distraught Kagome asked walking up to her mother.

"Of course. What is it dear?" Kagome's mother asked as she wiped her hands and turned to give her daughter her full attention.

"I've got a friend that always seems to be creating drama and I'm always worried about them. What should I do?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Oh my. " Kagome's mother said motioning for Kagome to sit with her on the couch. "Well by the sounds of it you should let the person go. If they are truly causing so many issues you have to worry about yourself first honey. It may feel wrong but in the long run will a stressful friendship like this be worth it?"

"I don't know." Kagome said with a sigh. "Thanks mom I've got to think." Her mother nodded and kissed her on the forehead before going back into the kitchen.

* * *

_Five years earlier_

* * *

"Wait what? Kouga's transferring here?" Inuyasha spat in surprise as he looked up at his friend Miroku. "When?"

"Today dog breath." Kouga said with a chuckle as he sat down next to the two boys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. The two of them had gone to elementary school together with Miroku and Sango and had hated each other for as long as he could remember.

"Couldn't stand that other school it was too small." Kouga said with a shrug.

"But why did you have to come _here_?" Inuyasha demanded in annoyance. Kouga merely ignored him and comenced to catch up with Miroku.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took his hand with a smile.

"Hey." He said trying not to take out his annoyance on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. She had been best friends with Inuyasha for six moths and had just started dating him a few weeks previously. "Hey talk to me. I know when something's bothering you."

"Oh nothing just this pain in the ass I used to go to school with transferred here." Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance.

"That bad?" She asked curiously.

"You have no idea..."

Ten minutes later the pair separated to head to their own respective classes. Kagome sat down in her science class with a sigh. This was easily one of her least favorite classes and the boring monotone teacher only made it worse.

"Class today we have a new student and I hope you will all make him feel welcome. Kouga Ookami do you wish to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked turning to the boy who stood next to him.

"Names Kouga." He said simply giving the teacher a bored look. Kagome looked him over and couldn't help but admit that he was one cute boy. He had long silky looking black hair, striking blue eyes, and a body that she just wanted to touch. After a moment she lowered her eyes back to her notebook which she had been doodling on. "Hey." She looked up in surprise to notice that Kouga had taken the always empty seat next to her. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Um... Kagome." She said shyly. The rest of the class passed surprisingly well. The teacher had decided to make it a free period since the mid term was coming up and Kouga had chatted with her for the entire period. By the time the bell rang Kagome was chatting animatedly with him and laughing openly which was unusual for her.

"Lunch is next want to sit with my friends and me?" Kagome asked hopefully not really wanting to part with Kouga yet.

"Sure." He said with a smile and the two headed for the lunchroom. When they got their Kagome quickly looked over the room and when she spotted her friends motioned for him to follow her.

"Hey everyone." Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. "This is Kouga he's new." She said happily then paused when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "What?" She asked looking around in confusion.

"Hey Kouga long time no see." Sango said with a smile.

"What the hell? Is there no escape from you?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he looked up at Kouga.

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome said in shock. "I am so sorry for him Kouga." Kagome said turning to him.

"No worries." Kouga said with a chuckle. "I'm used to this mutt."

"We all went to elementary school together." Sango said after a moment. Kagome went wide eyed in shock.

"Wow... so he's the one you were pissed about earlier?" Kagome said turning to Inuyasha who just growled in annoyance.

"The real question is how do you two know each other?" Sango asked curiously looking between the two.

"He just transferred into my science class and I don't know we just hit it off." Kagome said nervously.

* * *

"I do not want you to be friends with him." Inuyasha said with a growl after school.

"Well that's not really up to you now is it?" Kagome responded trying not to get annoyed. "Anyway I've got to get going." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a brief kiss before walking away to catch her ride home.

* * *

_Short I know but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to Regret._

_I will probably have the second chapter up later today but we'll see._

_Please Read and Review._

_Love you all and Until next time. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said as he sat down at his seat. Kagome smiled warmly at him in response. Over the past week the two had become close friends much to Inuyasha's dismay. "How was your weekend?"

"Don't even ask." Kagome said with a sigh.

"That bad huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"Nothing but fighting from those stupid parents of mine. I wish they would just separate and give me some piece." Kagome said with a sigh. Her parents did nothing but fight and with each fight she grew to hate her house a little more. She couldn't remember the last time she had considered that building her home. A home was some where you could return to where you felt safe and loved. Even though she had spent all but the first two years of her life living there that place was not a home. If anything school was her salvation from her personal hell.

After a moment Kouga changed the topic to Kagome's relief. She had to think about her house enough that she didn't want to when she didn't have to.

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

"Hey Kags come here." Kouga said with his usual grin as me motioned for Kagome to follow him. Kagome looked at him curiously but laughed and followed him.

"What's up?" She asked as they entered the computer room.

"Ditching lunch." He said simply as he sat down and logged into the computer in front of him. She paused uncertainly but when he gave her a 'come on' look and pulled the seat out next to him she sighed and sat down. "We never see each other anymore. Spend some time with me." He said with his trademark smirk that always made Kagome cave.

"I should really go to lunch and see Inuyasha." Kagome said but when Kouga only gave her a blank look she gave a defeated sigh. Kouga smirked again knowing he had won. "You're gonna get me in trouble you know that right?" She asked with a laugh.

"Why are you even dating him anyway?" Kouga asked as he opened up a web browser. "He's got anger management problems."

"Don't start this again." Kagome said with a sigh. "He's not that bad."

"Uh huh if you say so." Kouga replied with a roll of his eyes that Kagome caught and shoved him for causing them both to burst into laughter.

"I wish you both would at least try to get along." Kagome said once their laughter had calmed down some.

"Sorry but that is never going to happen." Kouga said not even looking over at Kagome. She sighed in response. Since she had become friends with Kouga she had done everything she could to try to bring the two together but nothing worked. The two spent the rest of lunch in comfortable silence as they occasionally pointed out something funny to the other.

Kagome had to admit she liked how easy it was to be with Kouga. She could just relax and didn't have to worry about what he'd think like she had needed to for so long in her life.

* * *

"Kagome what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked worriedly when he met up with Kagome in their study hall later that day. "I waited for you during lunch but you never showed up."

"Sorry I was spending time with Kouga." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle. Inuyasha's eye twitched and Kagome braced herself for the very one sided conversation that was to follow.

This was Kagome's life at the moment. When she was with Kouga he'd inevitably complain about Inuyasha and the same was true about when she was with Inuyasha. Truthfully she just wished they could get along. She had grown to love Inuyasha and Kouga had quickly wormed his way into her heart so having the two constantly jab at each other was driving Kagome insane.

* * *

_Well here's chapter two._

_I hope you all enjoy it. With how I'm feeling I could probably write for the rest of the night about this topic but I've run out of time for now._

_I would like to appologize now if some of the story is kinda jumpy between stuff. I'm trying to remember stuff from a long time ago and just how exactly are you supposed to cram 7 years of friendship into one story?_

_Anyway until next time. Enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe that finals are already here?" Sango asked with a sigh. Time had seemed to fly by. Kagome looked over at her and nodded absentmindedly. "Hey remember when we first met?" Sango said happily causing Kagome to smile and laugh softly.

_Flashback_

'I can't believe they all ditched me like that!' Kagome thought angrily to herself as she stomped her down the empty hallways. It was the second day of finals in her freshman year and since everyone else had finished already they had left. 'Why did I have to have such a late final?' she growled mentally to herself.

"Excuse me is your name Kagome?" The voice and innocent question shocked Kagome out of her internal fuming. She looked over and saw a sweet looking girl that she didn't recognize.

"Yes..." Kagome said questioningly. She wasn't used to this type of thing. All Kagome's life she had been sort of an outcast with only one or two friends at any one time.

"Oh thank god!" The girl squealed happily. "I thought I was the only one that got left behind for a stupid test!" After a moment she paused as if realizing that Kagome had no idea who she was. "Oh! I am so sorry! I heard all about you from Kikyo! I'm Sango." She said with a big smile.

"Oh!" Kagome said in recognition. Kikyo had been Kagome's first friend when she entered high school and she had told her often about her best friend Sango. "I've heard so much about you." Kagome said awkwardly. She had heard hours upon hours of stories about Sango but that didn't mean she knew how to act around her.

"You get abandoned too?" Sango asked looking around suddenly switching topics.

"Yeah. Stupid final." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Wanna have lunch with me while we wait?" Sango asked hopefully. Kagome hesitated but nodded after a moment. She had been on her way to eat and it would be nice to have company. "Great!" Sango said happily as she entwined her arm in Kagome's and bolted for the cafeteria.

_End Flashback_

"I didn't know what to make of you." Kagome said with a chuckle at the memory. "Wish I had known then what type of crazy I was getting myself into."

"Hey!" Sango said in mock offense. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met Inuyasha!" Kagome winced a little but nodded.

_Flashback_

"Hey! Lunch's over. Get your ass moving!" Sango said as she paused at a table of men. Kagome followed her in confusion as she watched Sango and a white haired boy interact. After a minute Sango walked away and Kagome followed as she shot the table of boys curious glances.

"What was that?" Kagome asked curiously when they were out of earshot.

"Huh?" Sango asked for a second then seemed to realize what Kagome must have been talking about. "Oh that. We just have the same next class and if I didn't remind him to get moving he'd never be on time."

Kagome gave Sango a confused look but let the topic drop as they split up to head their own ways.

The pattern repeated its self the next few days and Kagome couldn't get any more answers out of Sango. Then one day to Kagome's shock the white haired boy got up and joined them on their way to class. Kagome fell silent for the walk as she tried to stealthily examine the boy. He had long white hair that fell to his lower back, golden eyes that Kagome swore she'd be able to look at all day, and to her shock fluffy puppy ears.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said for what sounded like not the first time. Kagome looked at Sango in surprise. "You ok?" Sango said with a laugh.

"Yeah just spacing out." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. She hoped no one had noticed her examining the white haired boy. Sango nodded and continued her conversation with a friend of their's named Kanna. Kagome peaked over at the boy and almost sighed when she noticed that he didn't even seem to notice her existence.

"See you later Kagome." Sango said when they reached her class. Kagome nodded with a smile. "Come on Inuyasha hurry up we're already late." She said motioning for the boy to hurry up. Kagome looked at the boy and finally had a name to put to him. Inuyasha. She liked the name.

As the weeks passed Kagome and Inuyasha started to talk and quickly became friends.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked as he figetted nervously. Kagome nodded in surprise. "I was hoping I could get your advise." He paused to take a breath and exhale it. "I've been in love with Sango for a long time now and I was hoping that since you were her best friend you could help me out." He said in a rush.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. She had had no idea that Inuyasha felt that way about Sango. "I don't know how much I'd be able to help..." Kagome said truthfully. "I can try though I suppose..."

"Thank you so much Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief. Kagome nodded.

The next month passed in a flash for Kagome. When she was at school she was normally with either Sango or Inuyasha and when she was home she was normally on the phone chatting with Inuyasha.

"Fuck." Kagome whimpered into her pillow after getting off the phone with Inuyasha one night. "I think I'm falling for him..." She sighed into her pillow. 'But I can't like him. I promised to help him get Sango...' She thought miserably to herself. 'No! Their happiness comes first! Plus Inuyasha really likes her and they'd be really great together.' Kagome lifted her head from her pillow as she finally came to her conclusion. People often told her that she acted like a martyr but she couldn't help it.

A week passed and Kagome flinched any time Sango came up when she was speaking to Inuyasha. She hadn't noticed though that when they had first started talking on the phone all they had talked about was Sango and now it was rare if it came up at all. One day near the end of their conversation Inuyasha paused.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know how to say this..."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I think …" His sentence trailed off and some how caused Kagome to hold her breath as if she already knew what was to come. "... I might just … like you..." He said sounding extremely nervous. Later Kagome would swear her heart skipped a beat because thats what it felt like.

"Really?" She asked after a second in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know it all started about Sango and I don't know just some how along the way I started to fall for you..." He said with a sigh.

"I like you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. He liked her. She didn't have to feel bad anymore for liking him even though she was supposed to help him with another woman.

_End flashback_

"I suppose your right." Kagome said with a sigh. In the end Kagome had found out that Sango had known about Inuyasha's crush on her but had held no interest for the boy. Due to the events leading up to her and Inuyasha getting together she felt like she'd always have a bit of a complex in regards to Inuyasha's feelings about Sango. A part of her freaked out whenever they spent long periods of time together alone or if Inuyasha talked about her for too long. She knew it was stupid and that he really cared about her but she couldn't help it.

"So what are your plans today?" Sango asked looking at Kagome oblivious to her thoughts. The question made Kagome turn bright red.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly. Sango raised and eyebrow at her friend but let it go figuring that she'd tell her later. "You?"

"Going home I suppose." Sango said with a sigh. "Don't really have anything else to do." After a few minutes the two parted ways and Kagome let out a sigh. She had really thought that Sango was going to corner her into telling her what she was doing that day. Kagome made her way to the front of the school building and a large smile found its way to her face when she saw Inuyasha standing there waiting for her.

"Inuyasha!" She called happily as she tackled him causing him to chuckle.

"Hey." He said embrasing her. "Close one there." He said looking at the time.

"Sorry got stopped by Sango." Kagome said blushing again. The bus pulled up and the two borded it and to Kagome's immense relief it was empty. As they sat down Kagome started figetting nervously.

"Calm down." Inuyasha whispered as he took her hand reasuringly. Kagome looked up into his eyes and nodded as she saw the love and caring in them. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said a while later when they got off the bus. Kagome shook her head. She wanted to do this more then anything.

"I want to really. I'm just nervous." Kagome said suddenly not able to meet Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha kissed her lovingly and Kagome relaxed under the gentleness of it. Kagome pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door to her house. Since it was finals she was there unusually early and everyone was out and wouldn't be back till that night. When they entered Kagome quickly checked to make sure no one was home by surprise and when she didn't find anyone she went back to Inuyasha. "I guess it's time..." Kagome said with a blush as she fidgetted nervously.

"We'll stop if you don't feel ready." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and Kagome nodded.

"I love you." Kagome whispered as she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing her.

'I can do this.' Kagome thought faintly. 'There's no one else I'd want my first time to be with.'

* * *

_So there you go. Longest chapter yet. To be honest I'm surprised with this chapter lol._

_I apparently finished this chapter a week or two ago and forgot to post it *cough* Well better late then never I suppose ..._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry for how the chapters jump around and how there is no smooth transition to them but that's how I intend this story to be._

_I hope I don't loose too many of you with the lack of real transitions._

_Anyway Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Inuyasha stop it." Kagome whispered as her face flushed red. She quickly looked around and sighed when she noticed no one had noticed yet.

"No one will notice. I swear." Inuyasha growled soft into her ear as he gently pushed her protesting hands away. She flushed bright red as he worked his way into her panties and she bit her lip to hold back the moan when he found his goal. He chuckled as she quickly laid her head down on the table in an effort to hide her deep blush. Ever since their first time Inuyasha had slowly gotten more bold in public. This wasn't the first time he had done this in school to her and Kagome was still surprised no one had caught on.

"Kagome you alright?" Sango asked looking over at her friend.

"She's just a little tired." Inuyasha said with a shrug as he wrapped his free arm around Kagomes back. Sango nodded and returned to her conversation with Miroku. A few minutes later the bell rang and Inuyasha reluctantly removed his hand. "That's all for now I suppose."

"Jerk." Kagome whispered under her breath as her breathing evened out. After a moment she straightened her clothing and stood.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said when he saw her sit next to him. She smiled at him but before she could respond the teacher called class to order. After a few minutes Kouga noticed a sweet scent and gave a tentative sniff. When he found the source of the smell Kouga stared at Kagome oddly before it clicked what he was smelling. Kouga let out a small growl. He hated the idea of the mutt being with Kagome but being teased with the mixed scent of her essence and lingering lust for the mutt was too much. 'The mutt did that on purpose knowing she had a class with me after.' Kouga mentally cursed.

Kagome squirmed awkwardly in her seat as Kouga shot her death glares through the entire class. The moment class ended she turned to him with a glare. "What is your problem? You've been glaring at me the entire class!" Kagome shot angrily. She wasn't used to getting glared at by Kouga and she didn't like it one bit.

"Nothing." Kouga growled avoiding Kagome's glare. "Just in a bad mood all of a sudden that's all."

"Well don't take it out on me." Kagome said deflating with a sigh. If there was anyone in the world Kagome couldn't stay mad at it was Kouga.

* * *

Kouga sighed as he fell back onto his bed. He had had one hell of a time avoiding telling Kagome why he had been in a bad mood and glaring at her. 'Why did I get so mad? Sure I hate the mutt and don't think he's worthy of her, but its only natural that they'd mess around.' The last thought caused Kouga to let out an angry growl.

* * *

"Kouga was acting so weird today." Kagome said worriedly as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I wonder why."

'Oh I bet I know why.' Inuyasha thought with a growl. 'So he does have a thing for her...' Inuyasha thought in annoyance.

* * *

_Well here's another chapter. Really short I know but as I've said before this story is gonna have EXTREMELY short chapters._

_I hope you all enjoyed this._

_Please READ and REVIEW!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	5. A note to the readers

**A note to the readers**

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases **quite** **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wait what do you mean you've got a girlfriend?" Kagome repeated in shock. Out of no where when she went to grab his arm and walk with him to class, like she always did, he told her he couldn't. After staring at him in shock and asking why he'd told her the news. "Who?"

"You don't know her." He said stiffly as he started walking and Kagome automatically followed.

"Oh..." Kagome said still in shock. "That was sudden..."

"I suppose." He said with a shrug.

"You're acting really cold Kouga..." Kagome said softly. Over the past few years Kouga had become her best friend and his sudden change bothered her greatly.

"I don't know what you mean." Kouga said dismissively. They reached their class and went in without another word. The teacher called the class to order. Kagome sat silently next to Kouga and couldn't stop trying to figure stuff out. 'Okay so he has a girlfriend. What's the big deal? We're just friends.' She mentally sighed. 'What kind of bitch is she anyway to cause this? Who is she anyway?' The more she thought about it the more the situation pissed her off.

Before she knew it the class had ended. Kouga stood in front of her desk waiting for her impatiently. "Coming?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh... sorry." Kagome said quickly gathering her stuff. As they exited the class Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Inuyasha come up and wrap an arm around her.

"I'll cya later Kags." Kouga said leaving the pair. Kagome nodded absentmindedly.

"So what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked noticing the odd way the two were acting.

"Nothing." Kagome said shaking off the thoughts for now.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Kouga was just acting a little funny earlier and it bugged me." Kagome said with a shrug.

"When doesn't he act weird." Inuyasha scoffed. He hated how close the wolf was to his girlfriend but after spending the first two years trying to talk reason into her had excepted that the wolf wasn't going anywhere. Kagome merely nodded halfheartedly as she half listened to Inuyasha talk about his day.

* * *

Kouga nodded absentmindedly as he listened to his girlfriend blather on about some random thing or another. She was nice enough and had asked him out. So why not? It's not like there was anyone he liked... Kagome's smiling face drifted across his mind but he just shook his head.

"Hey Kouga you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah fine." He responded. Happy with his answer she launched back into her story.

* * *

"Morning..." Kagome said as she sat down next to Kouga in the computer room a few days later.

"Hey check this out." Kouga said motioning for her too lean in and look at something on his screen. Kagome burst out laughing at the picture.

"That's horrible." Kagome said as she tried to quiet her giggling.

"Isn't it just?" Kouga laughed pulling up another picture he'd discovered.

This went on for a while and Kagome relaxed. It had been a weird awkward few days but things seemed to be getting back to normal. She hoped she had her best friend back.

* * *

"Hey Kouga!" A girl called as she saw Kouga walking with Kagome. The two had been chatting while walking arm in arm. Kouga swore softly as he released Kagome's arm and walked towards the girl. She wrapped her arms around him and Kagome had to hold back a glare. Kouga seemed to know everyone so it wasn't that odd for someone she didn't know to call his attention. "Oh? Kouga who's this?" She said looking at Kagome.

"This is my friend Kagome." He said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Kouga's girlfriend." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you..." Kagome said awkwardly. Immediately afterward the girl turned back to Kouga and started chatting with him as if Kagome wasn't present. After a moment Kagome caught Kouga's eye and motioned that she was leaving. He nodded with an apologetic smile.

* * *

"Well she seemed nice..." Kagome said later that day.

"I guess..." Kouga said scratching the back of his head.

"So how's it going?"

"Fine I guess." Kouga said with a shrug. The next day Kagome discovered that Kouga had broken up with the girl. Kagome tried to not feel happy about the break up but couldn't seem to. After that things returned to normal.

* * *

_That's all for now._

_Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


End file.
